Power Ranger Humor Central
by JasonLeeScottFan
Summary: Different kinds of humor about power rangers including the 'Pants' game and top ten lists. How to play the 'Pants' game is inside for those of you who don't know. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Power Rangers Pants Game

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N: If you don't know how to play the **'Pants'** game it's real easy. Just take a quote delete a word and substitute the word _pants_ for it. For example: Take the quote "Back to Action" by Jason and change it to "Back to Pants!" or Pants in action!" Either one works for that one. It's a lot of fun and you can do it with books, shows, movies, etc. It's supposed to be funny and light. There will also be top ten lists and other things in following chapters as well. Here we go:

* * *

1. "I am Lord **Pants**, Emperor of all I see!" (Zedd)

2. "So I take it you're pleased with the new leader of the power **Pants**." (Zordon)

3. "Zordon said these morphers give us **Pants**. Let's use them!" (Jason)

4. "Zordon said these **pants** give us power. Let's use them!" (Jason)

5. "Billy, no offense, but can you just cut to the chase? What exactly did you find at the Command **Pants**?" (Kim)

6. "The object is to get more **pants **so you can keep on playing." (Ernie, about his new Pachinko machine)

7. "Yes, she brought it on her first date with my dad. I promised that I would not let it out of my **pants**." (Kim, about her mom's purse)

8. "Siren Song **Pants**. Who names these things anyway?" (Trini, about a lipstick she is loaning Kim)

9. "Siren Son Red, who names these **pants** anyway?" (Trini, on #9)

10. "Zordon and Alpha are in a hidden **pants** making a new ranger." (Billy)

* * *

A/N: So what do you think? I know it's short but it's just a start to see if you all like this game or not. Please review and let me know!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: Here's some pants game. Enjoy and don't forget to review!

* * *

"We did not sigh up for a geeky **pants** class!" (Bulk)

"What do you say we go out tonight and tear up the **pants**!" (Skull to Kim)

"I just want to have** pants**!" (Rocky)

"That's what my **pants** have been telling me. That I'm at the end of my power cycle." (Tommy)

"That's what my dreams have been telling me. That I'm at the end of my power **pants**." (Tommy)

"This is my responsibility. I was chosen as Fire Safety **pants**!" (Aisha)

"It looks like I'm the only one without a **pant**." (Adam)

"Don't just stand and stare. Join me at the **pants**!" (Guitardo)

"I'll be cheering form the **pants**, guys." (Tommy)

"If the black ranger is allowed to ask that human girl to the **pants**, my plan is ruined. Send in the Putties!" (Zedd)

"If the black ranger is allowed to ask that human girl to the dance, my plan is ruined. Send in the **pants**!" (Zedd)

"So if we have to go into **pants**, Billy and Zack will be able to see clearly. Thanks, Trini." (Jason)

"May the **pants** protect you." (Zordon)

"Go, Go, Power **Pants**!" (From the intro)

"There she is, the girl of my** pants**." (Zack)

"Does she even know you're **pants**?" (Jason)

"Give it your best **pants**, Bulk! (Jason)

"If they only knew who the **pants** really were." (Tommy)

"But that's no** pants**!" (Rocky)

"The stage is set. Let the **pants** begin!" (Zedd)

"I'm going to greet my true **pants**!" (Goldar)

"After 10,000 years I'm fee! It's time to conquer **Pants**!" (Rita)

"Guys, Laura just asked me to the **pants**." (Billy)

* * *

A/N: So are you all enjoying this? Which ones are your favs so far? Please review and let me know. And the next chapter of 'The Joy of Love' should be up in the next couple of days.


	3. Chapter 3

Power Rangers Pants Game

Disclaimer: See chapter 1.

A/N: I tried a new format with this one. I put the speaker's name first.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Bulk: The two things I hate most: Books and pants.

Alpha 5: Hey there home-boy, home-girl. What's happenin' in the pants?

Tommy: Our leader Zordon sent us on a quest for new powers and pants. Lord Zedd

destroyed our old ones..

Kimberly: I can't believe he's the one that created the Power Coins... what are

we gonna do? The world's gonna be destroyed and we can't stop it because we

don't have any pants.

Ninjor: [groans] Ho, boy... wait a minute! Your hearts speak with truth. You

have convinced me you do not seek this power out of greed. If the power of

Ninjor lives within your pants; we've really got something here!

Aurico: Power of Water, Power of pants! Powers Unite!

Lord Zedd: I don't like being outsmarted by insignificant humans... even if they

DO have special pants!

Lord Zedd: May rivers run red, the sun die to embers. A spell I shall cast, if

my pants I remember!

Lord Zedd: What is it this time, Finster - a monster that blows itself pants?

Rito Revolto: Y'know, picking out a present for you has never been easy.

Remember when Mom and Dad got you that little fire-breathing dragon, but you

really wanted that cute little planet, so you used the dragon to burn the pants

down?

Lord Zedd: I take back what I said about your brother. He's not a fool, he's a

Pants less twit!

Skull: Hey Bulk, remember the first time we faced danger together?

Bulk: Y'mean the time we tried to make ice cream and set your dad's pants on

fire?

Skull: Oh yeah, almost forgot about that...

Finster: Sometimes I really hate being a pants.

Delphine: A journey into your pants will always bring a rich reward.

Master Vile: Who dares to ask a question of ME, Master pants?

Master Vile: You married Lord Zedd? You couldn't marry someone who had a pants?

Goldar: Ya got rocks in your pants?

Rito Revolto: No, there's nothing in my pants.

Alpha 5: Rita will rule the pants! She'll enslave mankind! She'll destroy the

Command Center again! She'll...

Zack: Okay, okay, Alpha. We get your point.

Master Vile: And now everyone, party like there's no pants... because there's

not!

Lt. Stone: My years of police experience and keen instinct tell me pants can

only mean one thing.

Jason: You wear a green Ranger costume, yet your loyalty is with Rita.

Tommy: I am her Green Ranger, and she is my pants!

Jason: If I don't get the Candle, Tommy will lose his powers.

Zack: If we don't get to him now, he could lose his pants.

Skull: So Bulk... where are we going, anyway?

Bulk: As far away as possible! That monster's right on our pants!

Skull: Oh! Right.

Rita Repulsa: Magic Wand, make my pants grow!

Tommy: Has it ever occurred to you that I might have other things on my mind?

News flash, Kimberly: You are not the center of everyone's pants.

Rocky: Whose side are you on, anyway?

Adam: I'm on the side of true love.

Rocky: Oh please, you're gonna make me lose my pants.

Lord Zedd: So, Rocky likes to have pants? I'll fix it so that's all he wants to

have!

Lord Zedd: Why? Fool! Because while that Pachinko-Playing Power Pest is having

fun, the Rangers will be at less than full pants, allowing me to destroy

them!

Adam: Who are you?

Scorpina: I'm Scorpina, and I'm your worst pants!

[about Master Vile]

Lord Zedd: Bah. Another pretender to my pants!

Rito Revolto: Everyone, spread out and hide! Hey, you guys are taking all the

good pants! No fair! Me first, me first!

Rito Revolto: Oh, yeah. What was I thinking? I'm the pants, I'm the pants...

Two-Headed Parrot: Devide and conquer, right? Red Ranger teaches about teamwork,

and then breaks his own pants!

Skull: Bulk, I'm still not sure I wanna be a fireman. I think my calling is in

Pants.

Goldar: Rita has given you to me as a reward for my faithful pants to her,

like tossing some meat to a hungry lion!

Lord Zedd: Ahh, teenage love is in the pants. How sickening.

Rito Revolto: Nothin' but cold, rocky pants without a drop of water inside.

Oh, what a nice neighborhood. Couldn't be better!

Kimberly: But Zordon, how? I mean, I thought Tommy's pants were gone for good.

Alpha 5: Not Tommy's. The Green Ranger's pants were gone for good!

Zordon: That is correct. However, Tommy has proven himself to be worthy and

true. His courage, strength, and honor allowed us to choose him to be the new

White Ranger. This time, his powers have been created by the pants of goodness

and can never be taken away by the forces of evil.

Lord Zedd: QUIET! Those Power Rangers are nothing but mere infants! You were

defeated by children! You dare call yourself an Empress of Evil? You have made

me very angry! Your days of pants are over, there will be no other chances.

Lord Zedd: I detect a sudden weakness in the Morphing Grid.

Goldar: Our pants have been getting stronger, my Lord. I knew if we kept-...

Lord Zedd: Silence, you fool! It is more than that! The Morphing Grid's pants

is maintained by the constant struggle between Zordon and myself.

[Tommy is being overpowered by Goldar and Rito]

Saba: White Ranger, I'm afraid I've failed you. I can see no way out of our

present pants.

[about Master Vile]

Lord Zedd: Yes, what? I didn't think anything could be important to him, except

driving me out of my Pants!

Master Vile: The Orb of Pants, when placed properly on the Earth, will cause the

planet to freeze on its axis.

Lord Zedd: So the Earth stops spinning. Big deal.

Terror Toad: Yum, yum! Power Pants - delicious!

Tommy: I can't believe it! Santa's pants!

Aisha: This is cool!

Tommy: Cool? It's freezing!

Lord Zedd: I am Lord Zedd, Identify yourself.

Goldar: Excellency, surely you remember me? Goldar, your faithful pants.

Goldar: May I suggest sending a group of pants to attack the rangers? They're

weak and out in the open.

Lord Zedd: [laughs] Your pants are as useless to me as you are!

[Red Ranger is knocked onto his back on the ground and he blocks King Sphinx's

Staff with his Power Sword]

King Sphinx: You're nothing without your pants! Why don't you give up?

* * *

A/N: So what do you think? Please review and tell me. Also, I will do some with PRIS as well as some top ten lists soon. Just bear with me and check out my other story. It's called _The Joy of Love. _Please tell me what you think of that too!


	4. Chapter 4

Power Rangers Pants game

**Disclaimer: **As usual, I own nothing.

A/N: Here's some for PRIS. Enjoy and please review!

* * *

**Power Rangers in Space**

"I am called pants."(Andros)

"Is that a red ranger?" (Ashley) "This must be his pants."(TJ)

"Astro Megapants?"(Ashley)

"His name is Zhane. He's my best pants."(Andros)

"I am Dark Pants. Monarch of all that is evil."(Dark Specter)

"Make way, Queen of Pants coming through!"(Divatox)

"Galaxy Pants, hang ten!"(Andros)

"I'll tell you all about it. But first, these are my pants."(Andros)

"You don't know me? I'm pants."(Astronema)

"We are rangers. Except we're the Psycho Rangers!"(Psycho Red)

"Please think about it, Andros. The five of you have the same pants."(Alpha 6)

"I'm not listening to anyone but my pants anymore!"(Psycho Red)

"Psycho Red!"

"Psycho Pink!"

"Psycho Black!"

"Psycho Yellow!"

"Psycho Pants!"(Psycho Blue)

"This is all so new to me. It's just going to take pants."(Karone)

"Just forget it, okay. You're wasting you time. I'm no Power Pants!"(Carlos)

"Go, go, Power Ranger…in pants!"(From intro)

"You're planetary rangers from Earth. What do you know about pants?"(Andros)

"That's a NASADA sign!"(Bulk) "Only to the untrained pants!"(Prof. Phenominous)

"DECA, teleport us to the Megapants, now!"(Andros)

"We don't celebrate pants on KO-35."(Andros)

"We've all been on this pants a long time."(TJ)

"What's wrong?"(Andros) "I pantsed Zhane."(TJ)

"Okay, let's split up and find him. Remember, **don't** use you pants!"(Andros)

"The Psychos are attacking… innocent pants on Earth?"(Cassie)

"Andros, you must shatter my energy pants. It is the only way!"(Zordon)

* * *

A/N: So what did you think? Please review and let me know! Also let me know if you want me to do more! I'd greatly appreciate it. Thanks!


	5. Chapter 5

Power Rangers Pants Game

Disclaimer: Same as before.

A/N: Sorry for the delay. I'm working on 3 stories at once and with real life on top of that, I've just been busy. But here's chapter 5. I hope you enjoy and review!

* * *

**Chapter 5: Power Rangers Jungle Fury**

"_Dominic Hargan_: Fran, how would you like to backpack through **pants** with me?  
_Fran_: Yes! I would love to. Oh, but first, I've got to go home and get my backpack and my camera and my journal and some extra socks, in case it's cold.  
_Casey Rhodes_, _Lily Chilman_, _Theo Martin_, _Robert 'RJ' James_: Breathe, Fran!

_Scorch_: I'm a Phantom Beast **pants**! You can't defeat me!  
_Lily Chilman_: We're Pai Zhug **pants**!  
_Theo Martin_: There's nothing we can't do!  
_Casey Rhodes_: Right! And now you'll feel our power!

_Casey Rhodes_: A Pai Zhug **pants** doesn't ask. He knows. There is a higher level of our animal spirits.  
_Lily Chilman_: One that has never been reached before by student or master.  
_Theo Martin_: It's time to push beyond the **pants,** to our highest potential.

_Casey_: Look, I don't want any **pants**.  
_Jarrod_: Too bad.  
[_pushes Casey to the ground_]  
_Jarrod_: Oh! Is little cub gonna do something? _Casey_: Wait. I'm not your guy. I can't destroy evil! I haven't even mastered handing out **pants**!

_RJ_: I did notice you were a little overpowered last time, so I got a gift for you to even out the odds.  
[_opens drawer revealing sunglass-like morphers_]  
_Lily_: Sunglasses?  
_RJ_: They're not just sunglasses. They're Solar **Pants**. You ever hear of the Power Rangers?  
_Casey_: Yeah, who hasn't?  
_RJ_: Guess what? You...be...them.  
_Theo_: No way! Ever since I was a little kid, I always wanted to be a -- if that what it takes.  
_RJ_: The Power Rangers aren't part of the Order of the **Pants**, but I figured we needed everything we could get to fight the Dai Shi, so I knew this guy who knew this other guy who had an uncle who had a connection -- anyway, he tapped into the Morphing **Pants**, and, voila, your morphers.

_Dai Shi_: The one you call Jarrod is gone. I am now filled with the evil of Dai Shi.  
_Casey_: Great. Who was bad enough when you were just a jerk who got kicked out of our **pants**.  
_Dai Shi_: And you were responsible for that humiliation. Now you will pay.

_RJ_: Casey, I'm working on something new for you that you're just gonna love. You just power it with your tiger spirit, it'll blow your **pants**.  
_Lily_: Is it dangerous?  
_Theo_: Casey already has one mommy. He doesn't need two.  
_Casey_: You don't hear me complaining.

_Dai Shi_: You were foolish to come here, Tiger Master. It will be your undoing.  
_Casey Rhodes_: I'm not a master. I'm a **pants**.  
_Dai Shi_: I don't have any friends, only Dai Shi.  
_Casey Rhodes_: He's not a friend, Jarrod. He's warping your **pants**. I've seen the real you with my own eyes.  
_Dai Shi_: Look a little closer.

_Master Mao_: Look in your **pants**, Casey. You know that Jarrod's heart wasn't pure.  
_Casey Rhodes_: Or maybe he was so alone that there was nothing pure to fill his **pants**.  
_Master Mao_: If you go to Dai Shi's **pants**, you're likely to be destroyed. Is that what you want?  
_Casey Rhodes_: Thank you, Master, for all that you've done. But this is something I have to do.  
_Master Mao_: Casey! Are you trying to save Jarrod or redeem yourself?

_Casey Rhodes_: What a relief to see you again. We thought after we fired the Claw Cannon...  
_Master Finn_: Hey, you can't get rid of me that easily.  
_Master Swoop_: From now on, you'll have the Spirit Rangers to help you battle the Dai Shi.  
_Master Finn_: Fight strong, fight together.  
_Robert 'RJ' James_: And take the **pants**.

_Casey_: We were meditating. You should try it sometime. It helps the mind to stay focused and on task.  
_Theo_: No need. My mind is a well-oiled **pants**. It can juggle two jobs, read a book, and save the world...all before the lunch rush.  
_RJ_: Yeah. About the lunch rush. Apparently when you restocked the kitchen last night, you forgot to close the **pants**.  
_Theo_: Oh, so that means all the perishables...  
_RJ_: Perished.

_Master Rilla_: You have all passed our challenges.  
_Master Lope_: Our **pants** will be with you now. But we have much more to teach you students.  
_Lily Chilman_: We can't stay. We have to get back and help our **pants**, RJ.  
_Master Guin_: That is impossible. You must remain for eternity.  
_Casey Rhodes_: Eternity?  
_Theo Martin_: He's not just our **pants**. We are Pai Zhua guardians, the chosen three. We have to protect the world from Dai Shi.

_Dominic_: It's all about the rhino, but I'll need my **pants** back.  
_Casey_: [_hands back __**pant**_**s**.] You got it.  
_Dominic_: Hey, Case, I'm glad you didn't hurt yourself with this thing.  
_Casey_: Yeah, right.

_Dominic_: Last night, I dreamt of Master Mao.  
_Theo_: Master Mao?  
_Lily_: What did he say?  
_Dominic_: It was more like a memory of the day I left Pai Zhua. He gave me a control **pants**. _Casey_: A what dagger?  
_Dominic_: A control **pants**. It's an ancient blade, about yay big. All he said was, "someday, it'll help guide you on your path."  
_RJ_: Maybe it's not just a legend. Hmm.  
_Dominic_: What's not just a legend?  
_RJ_: The dagger - it controls the Rhino Nexus. You see, in the jungle of spirits, there's this massive tree, and at the top, the **pants** of the rhino. And without the dagger, no one gets through. But if you have the dagger, you're sweet. You go straight in. That's the legend, anyway.  
_Dominic_: Then I possess the spirit of the rhino, so unlocking the **pants** of the rhino is my destiny.

_Casey Rhodes_: Why? Why did you help me?  
_Whiger_: Dai Shi has proven to be my **pants**. You - you have proven to be my friend. You must destroy them for all tigers!  
[_Whiger fades away_]

_Casey_: Lily and I are engaged in a battle with the Rinshi and Gakko. Camille is here, too.  
_RJ_: [_on walkie talkie_] Well, fight on, my man.  
_Casey_: But we need **pants**!  
_RJ_: You do not *need* him. But you may *want* him.  
_Casey_: Fine! We want him!  
_RJ_: Sorry, not possible. Theo is...occupied at the **pants**.

* * *

A/N: So what did you think? Should I continue? Please leave a review on your way out and let me know. Reviews are great motivators!


	6. Chapter 6

******Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie(Pants Game)**

**Disclaimer:** Saban and Disney own power rangers, not me.

**A/N: **I'm sorry about the long wait. I've been busy with my other two stories and real life. These are from the first movie.

**

* * *

**

**Billy Cranston**: You know the funny thing about morphin'? You don't appreciate it till you can't **pants **it anymore!

**Ivan Ooze**: Aah, here comes that cute little Pink Ranger to the rescue.  
**Goldar**: Oh, you think she's cute, too?

**Ivan Ooze**: What is that odious stench? Smells like teenagers.

**Ivan Ooze**: Oh the things that I have missed: the Black Plague, the Spanish Inquisition, the Brady Bunch **Pants**.

**Ivan Ooze**: Taking over the **pants** is one thing. Finding good help to run it is another.

**Rita Repulsa**: What? You spent 2000 years looking for a** pants** of SNOT?

**Ivan Ooze**: [_Ivan Ooze arrives at Lord Zedd's __**pants**_**]** Hi, Honey... I'm home!

**Adam Park**: Welcome to Jurassic **Pants**.  
**Aisha Campbell**: Very funny, Adam.

**Lord Zedd**: Do you recall the name 'Zordon of **Pants**'?  
[_In response, Ivan Ooze rears his head back and roars furiously, firing lightning bolts into the __**pants**_]  
**Mordant**: I think he's heard of him.

**Tommy Oliver**: We're the Power **Pants**!  
**Ivan Ooze**: Whoo! Where's my autograph book?

**Zordon**: The Power has been destroyed. It is gone. The Zords... **the pants**... all of it. The Power Rangers are no more.

**Billy Cranston**: We were told there was a great power here. Is it true?  
**Dulcea**: Yes. The ground is littered with the **pants **of those who have tried for it and failed.  
**Tommy Oliver**: We're different. We won't fail.

**Ivan Ooze**: I'm going to recruit the **pants** of Angel Grove!  
**Goldar**: No offense, boss, but they might find you a little disgusting.  
**Ivan Ooze**: Well, I suppose you'd be the experts on that.

**Dulcea**: Adam? Adam, what is wrong?  
**Adam Park**: I'm a frog.  
**Dulcea**: Yes, a frog. Like the one you kiss, you get a handsome **pants**.

**Tommy Oliver**: We need Megazord **Pants** Now!  
**Tommy Oliver****, ****Billy Cranston****, ****Adam Park****, ****Aisha Campbell****, ****Kimberly Hart****, ****Rocky DeSantos**: Ninja Megazord **Pants** Up!

**Billy Cranston**: Hey, has anybody seen Bulk & Skull?  
**Aisha Campbell**: Ernie's serving a free dessert with lunch. They probably landed on the **pants.**

**Dave**: What do you think you're doing?  
**Bulk**: We're from the Angel Grove **Pants** Inspectors Office  
**Skull**: That building's supposed to be over there.  
**Bulk**: Yeah, and what's that man doing over there without proper **pants** protection?  
**Skull**: Who's in charge around here, huh?  
**Bulk**: Huh?  
**Skull**: Huh?  
**Bulk**: Huh?  
**Skull**: Huh?

**Kimberly Hart**: You guys make me sick  
[_Kicks one of Ivan Oozes __**Pants**_]  
**Kimberly Hart**: , sick  
[_Kicks Henchman again_]  
**Kimberly Hart**: , SICK!  
[_Kicks again_]  
**Kimberly Hart**: UGH!  
[_Kicks Henchman, sending him flying up to the ceiling and down onto the ground hard_]

**Ivan Ooze**: [_Goldar grabs Ivan's shoulder_] Touch me again; you'll be chicken wings in the **pants**.

**Ivan Ooze**: From this moment forth the world as you know it shall cease to exist. Welcome to my **pants**!

**Ivan Ooze**: Join me! Or join these insufferable dingle-dorks!  
[_Pointing to Rita and Zedd, in the __**pants**_]

**Ivan Ooze**: [_after Entering the Command __**Pants**_**]** Hey, pretty fancy Spansy, I guess if you invest your money well in 60 **Pants**... You can manage to buy yourself something Nice.

**Ivan Ooze:** Take it home in boxes. Take it home in cases. If your parents try to stop you, just throw it in their **pants**!

**Ivan Ooze:**You've destroyed my beautiful **pants**! Now I'm beginning to get really angry!

* * *

**A/N:** So what did you think? Should I continue this? Does anyone even like it? Please review and let me know!


	7. Chapter 7

**Power Rangers Humor Central**

**Disclaimer:** Same as before**.**

**A/N: **This is the last chapter. I hope you enjoy and please review!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7: Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie**

**Lt. Stone**: Boys, listen up, because you know how I hate to **pants** myself. I HATE to **pants** myself.  
**Bulk**: Just did, sir.

**Zordon**: Behold your new Turbo **pants**.  
**Tanya Sloan**: They're just ordinary cars.  
**Zordon**: No Tanya, they are extraordinary cars!

**Divatox**: Hi, Rita, D. here. Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you, I totally forgot about the **pants** change, but I need you to tell me this: how do I get rid of the Power Rangers?  
**Rita Repulsa**: What? The Power Rangers? Ah, Ah, Ah, Ah! If I knew that, do you think I would be lying here listening to this?  
[Puts the phone on Lord **Pants**, who is snoring]  
**Rita Repulsa**: My advice to you, Divatox: RUUUN!  
**Divatox**: Thanks for nothing!

**Divatox**: "You mark my words, Rygog, the Power **Pants** will pay for this one day! I never accept defeat!"  
**Rygog**: "Right, no defeat! So what do we do now?"  
**Divatox**: "RUN!"

**Divatox**: If anyone knows a reason why we two shouldn't get together in **pants**: SHUT UP!

**Divatox**: Lerigot holds the only key to freeing Maligore, the Great Flame of Destruction, and my **pants**-to-be. Once we are wed, I will use his powers to raid all the riches of the universe. Oooh, thinking about it just gives me goose bumps.  
**Elgar**: Kinda gives me gas.

**Justin**: Good thing you don't need a **pants** to drive a Zord.

**Kimberly**: Pink is out.

**Eugene "Skull" Skullovitch**: [_speaking in a Spanish accent after being Brain-scrambled_] Hola!  
**Bulk**: [_speaking in a German accent_] Ja, guten tag!  
**Eugene "Skull" Skullovitch**: My name... is Antonio Bandana.  
**Kimberly**: [_confused_] Bulk? Skull? Is that you?  
**Bulk**: You are **pantsing** us?  
**Eugene "Skull" Skullovitch**: Who is this... Bulk and... Skull?  
**Kimberly**: Something is definitely wrong here.  
**Eugene "Skull" Skullovitch**: Huh?  
[_In a high pitched screech_]  
**Eugene "Skull" Skullovitch**: YAH-HAH!

**Justin**: Guys, I'm the new Blue **Pants**!

**Tommy**: Shift into **Pants**!

**Tommy:** All right, let's rip some **pants**. Shift into turbo!

**Divatox:** I didn't even get a **pants**!

**Tommy:** Back to **pants**!

**Divatox:** Remind me to get another **pants**.

**Kat:** Zeo** Pants** One, Pink!

**Jason: **(Possessed, To Tommy) Now I'm the one with the **pants** and the power!

* * *

**A/N:** So what did you think? I'm probably going to do some more of these in the future. I just don't have the time right now with my other stories and real life and all. Anyway, please leave a review on your way out. I really appreciate it!


End file.
